


Kink's University

by Zirael_stan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Punishment, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: 4 young adults attend one of many universities based around the study of, participation in, and general tomfoolery related to the various kinks and fetishes around the world.Please leave a comment for anything I may misrepresent so I can fix it and leave any kinks you'd like seen in future chapters!I've wanted to do this for a while but reading KinkyKoala's Kink Academy gave me the inspiration to kick off, I highly reccomend!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kink Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247628) by [KinkyKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKoala/pseuds/KinkyKoala). 



> Sorry if Chapter 1 is in a bit short I'm still not 100% where I wanna take the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters move into their new dorm and meet eachother.

Felix was a timid boy, you could tell from the moment he opened his mouth he was unfamiliar, he was English, a long way away from home in the U.S. He walked around the campus, a little lost, he was also a bit starstruck, he never dreamed of being anywhere near here, this was something that only happened in a movie or show he would watch, not to him. He saw everyone, people playing on the green, mostly puppy play, puppies playing in the grass, some littles, waddling slightly in their diapers, holding their stuffies close to their chest.

He stood at the reception desk for a moment, unnoticed, He cleared his throat, he didn't wanna ring the little bell, I'm sure hearing it all day would be annoying, but maybe clearing his throat sounded rude? like a, hurry up and serve me already, he shook his head, it was done now, He spoke, a little quietly, "Room 154, please?" He said. The lady handed him a brown envelope, he opened it, walking away from the desk and back into the outdoors area of the campus. It had his room key, with a little "154" on a key chain, his timetable, he decided to leave that till later, he didn't start classes for a few days, there was a Campus map, so he could navigate the large school, as well as some... other items, condoms, Plan B, some toothpaste too, mint, tooth paste always said mint flavoured but he never saw anything else? Why the need to specify...

He unlocked his door, waking in, to find his roommate already there, settled in. The dorms weren't paired by gender, there were too many gender non-conforming students for it not to be a hassle, though, his roomie did also happen to be a guy and that his name was Gabriel, he had been told that much. They were, when possible, assigned by interests, so it wasn't unlikely they shared both sexual and non-sexual past times.

There was also a more de facto pairing too, you see, every dorm was directly opposite another dorm, so, seen as seeing each other was such a common occurrence they all often formed a sort of friend group, Gabriel had already been invited over for dinner and was told to tell Felix he was welcome too.

He went to the empty room, decently sized, put up some posters, began to unpack,clothes, toys, etc. before it came 7:00, he got into something nice, jeans, a shirt, nothing fancy. He would've made idle conversation with Gabriel but the doors were literally arms reach away from each other so there wasn't much time for it. They were welcomed by two women, both switches, Willow, very pastel, cutesy, she was an artist, and Harlan, a polar opposite, she wore black, had bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation, always sounded sort of vaguely disinterested. 

Willow had cooked some pasta, some solid fucking pasta, like, maybe it was because of the shitty air plane food he had been eating and the motel mini-fridge selection but this was the best pasta Felix ever had. Harlan was the first to speak up, after the introductions and thanks for the food. "So... what's everyone into?" She asked, a little blunt but to be fair, they were at a university for it so it had to come up eventually.

Willow was the first to answer, she was the most outgoing of the lot. "Well, I'm sort of a mommy, and I have always wanted to try having a pet, they're all so cute... They're the big ones anyway, if I listed every one we'd be here all day."

Harlan went next, "I'm a brat~" it rolled off of her tongue so naturally, she had said it a million times to a million people. "I like being punished and punishing." She said, mouth full of pasta, Felix noticed Willow nudge her a little and Harlan swallowed the food, they seemed to already have some sort of dynamic going on.

Then went Gabriel, he just sort of shrugged, "bit of everything, I guess..." he wasn't much of a talker.

Lastly, all eyes were on Felix, he blushed a little, "don't be nervous, dear..."

"Uh, well.. I'm a sub, but, you already knew that.. uhm.. I like.. to do.. age regression, and pet play... and other things too, I guess." He shrugged and ate more, he saw Willow looking at him, her eyes said a million words but they could be summarised to 'I need you'.

After dinner, Gabriel and Willow cleaned while Harlan and Felix sat in the living room. "You can come over and like.. hang out, whenever you want, or whatever.. Willow told me to tell you."

Felix nodded, "Thanks.. you two can come over too."

"She likes you.." Harlan said, there was tension in the air, they weren't sure if it was just regular sub awkwardness, sexual tension, aggressive tension or if there was even a difference.

"She likes you too..." Felix said, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared of her. "Maybe we can share?" he added

Harlan nodded "that... sounds fine" she said, looking to Felix, "Wanna see my toys?" She asked, standing up.

He nodded and followed, smiling, he had made a friend, 3 friends.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some 4 way domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who read chapter 1 before I updated it, I changed the dorm assignments so it isnt always dom/sub, switch/switch, etc.

Willow walked into the living room, she was holding 2 bowls of cereal, coco pops. They were for Harlan and Felix, who were watching Paw Patrol on the TV. "Thank you" they both exclaimed as they began to eat. Willow ruffled their hair and walked back to the kitchen, where Gabriel was eating some toast.

"You got a nice place..." He said, taking a bite.

"Thank you" she smiled, sitting across from him, eating a piece of bacon she had cooked up. "I want to be an interior designer..." She said, drinking some coffee. Their was a lot of plant life, succulents, flowers, etc. Willow said they gave her something to take care of while she didn't have a little to care for, she had 2 now though, Harlan and Felix, sort of... they weren't her littles per se, she wasn't their mommy but she still took care of them, fed them, called them cute pet names, tucked them into bed. 

She had yet to deal out any punishments, Felix took pleasure in doing what she asked and Harlan hadn't stepped out of line enough for anything more than a verbal warning but she toed the line, she liked to talk back, stick out her tongue, even roll her eyes at Willow, she decided that she would lay out ground rules, once she got more of a sense of what Harlan and Felix were like, she had a notepad out and a pen in one hand while the other pushed food and coffee in her mouth.

"What're you writing?" Gabriel asked, taking another bite of toast, looking down at the paper.

"Rules.." She replied, "For Felix and Harlan, and you too if you ever ask me to tuck you into bed" They both laughed a bit and she put her pen on the paper.

"What do you have so far?" He picked up a second slice of toast.

"No talking back... Clean up your messes... basic stuff.. for now, until I know what they're really like, what they're comfortable with."

He nodded, "Good idea.." He ate some more toast and looked out the window, Willow picked up his empty plate, "You don't have to clean up my plate you know... You aren't my mommy.."

She shook her head. "Not yet, anyway." She teased and started to clean the plates, he walked into the sitting room, to find Harlan and Felix talking about their favourite stuffies. 

Willow soon followed and the 2 sat beside the blanket covered littles, and when I say covered I mean they had about 3 blankets each wrapped around them. Willow handed the two tea, with milk and plenty of sugar, she held her coffee and Gabriel had his orange juice in hand. 

Felix was showing off a blue bear, named Teddy, while Harlan had her pink elephant, named Jess, after her first mommy, she said. It was pretty cute.  
another episode began and the two hushed as Willow went around the house, quietly watering all the plants in the house, tomorrow, she thought, rules, chores, punishments, they'll begin tomorrow, they can rest today.


End file.
